Monde parallèle
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Nos 4 compagnons se retrouvent dans un monde parallèle violent et sanguinaire. Hakkai X Goku et Gojyo X Sanzo


uAuteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – 

Titre : Monde parallèle

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, je n'ai aucun droits…..

KOUGAIIIIIIIJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII est choupi, je jure de pas lui faire mal, alors je peux le garder ? ? 

Couple : Gojyo X Sanzo / Hakkai X Goku

Genre : les carottes sont bleues, je répète les carottes sont bleues !!

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Manue ^^

Merci à Valérie pour le brain storming d'idées

Monde Parallèle 

Hakkai conduisait la jeep l'emmenant lui et ses compagnons : Sanzo, le moine défroqué ; Gojyo, le kappa pervers et Goku, le gentil singe vers l'ouest.

Comme d'habitude, Goku et Gojyo se disputaient pour un morceau de brochette de viande.

Hakkai présentait le moment où Sanzo, avec son habituelle mauvaise humeur, sortirait un pistolet pour leur tirer dessus afin d'avoir un moment de silence.

Comme il aurait pu le prédire, cela ne tarda pas à arriver. Chose qui le fit rire comme d'habitude. Les réactions du moine face à l'attitude enfantine de ses deux compagnons étant prévisible, un coup de pistolet ou un bruit de détonation déchira le silence qui n'avait été jusqu'à là, couvert que par le bruit sourd du moteur de la jeep. Hakkai eut un sourire entendu.

Bref, une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans ce désert brûlant, une journée banale semblable à bien d'autres.

"J'ai faim" se plaignit à corps et à cri Goku qui gesticulait à l'arrière du siège.

"Je veux des clopes, de la bière, des femmes" ajouta Gojyo en se penchant dangereusement sur le siège avant.

"VOS GUEULES !!!" hurla Sanzo exaspéré.

'Oui, vraiment tout est normal' pensa Hakkai qui riait de la situation.

Cela aurait pu dégénérer si la situation avait continué. Heureusement pour tous, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans l'un de ces villages dans lequel ils pourraient se reposer et se restaurer pour le bien de tous.

Le patelin semblait d'un calme plat. Ils finirent par trouver une auberge et y pénétrèrent, une multitude d'yeux curieux se braquèrent vers eux, c'était des étrangers après tout.

Les trois youkais et l'humain s'attablèrent et sans tarder passèrent commande de nourriture, de bière et de clope pour un régiment). Sanzo s'assit tranquillement, ouvrit son journal et se mit à lire, ignorant délibérément Gojyo et Goku qui dévoraient littéralement la nourriture à la vitesse de la lumière : un vrai marathon. Hakkai buvait son Thé d'un air serein.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sanzo voulut louer trois chambres : une pour Goku et Hakkai qui s'étaient mis ensemble depuis peu, une pour Gojyo et enfin une pour lui,.

"Je suis regrettes, messieurs, il ne me reste que deux chambres" déclara l'aubergiste chauve.

"Vous n'avez qu'à partager toi et Gojyo" proposa joyeusement Goku.

Hakkai approuva de la tête, Sanzo les baffa à tour de rôle.

"Je ne vais pas partager ma chambre avec ce pervers !! Non mais ça va pas !!" jura le moine.

"Hey minute, le bonze pourri !! Même en manque, tu ne risquerais pas de m'intéresser !" protesta l'homme aux cheveux carmins. "Je n'aime que les files !! Les FILLES !!!"

Sanzo lui lança un coup d'œil torve.

"Tu ronfles et tu pues des pieds kappa !" lança Sanzo qui n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée seul avec Gojyo.

"Et toi t'es toujours mal luné le bonze !! Tu devrais plus t'amuser !! Tu n'as pas eu ta dose de sexe ma parole !!" répliqua en colère Gojyo.

Sanzo se sentit rougir à cette dernière remarque tandis qu'Hakkai essayait en vain de calmer leurs tempéraments de feu.

"Nous prenons les deux chambres" affirma Hakkai. "Venez, vous-deux !! Vos scènes de ménage, vous les ferez en privé !!"

Cette dernière réplique cloua tant le bec de Gojyo que de Sanzo. Ils suivirent l'aubergiste qui leur montra leurs chambres.

Ils se réunirent tous dans la chambre d'Hakkai et Goku pour jouer au majhong, cela les détendrait.

La partie calma les nerfs de tous le monde. Il était tard quand Goku étouffa un bâillement. Il s'endormit sur les genoux d'Hakkai qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de le porter dans leur lit.

"Bon j'y vais !!" annonça Sanzo. "Gojyo, bouge tes fesses !!"

"Non !! Pas envie" répondit la voix légèrement ivre du kappa. "Je vais aller jouer une partie de cartes en bas et voir s'il y a pas des filles".

Gojyo se leva en titubant et partit, Sanzo regagna sa chambre et s'endormit.

Il devait être minuit quand Sanzo se réveilla à la suite d'un cauchemar : il devait prier pour le restant de ses jours. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

Il se leva mal luné : quelle idée de faire des rêves pareils !!

Il constata alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Mais où pouvait donc être ce foutu Gojyo ??

Voulant savoir ce que faisait son compagnon, Sanzo se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de l'auberge. Comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, Gojyo jouait aux cartes entouré de deux accortes jeunes filles. Tous le monde riait fort, pas Sanzo. Il était au contraire passablement énervé, voire carrément furieux !! Ce n'était pas de la jalousie !! Non pas du tout !! Quoique les nanas accrochées au bras de Gojyo lui mettaient les nerfs en pelote !! 

N'empêche ils avaient une mission à faire ! Et cet espèce de zigoto s'amusait !!

Très énervé, Sanzo s'approcha et assomma d'un coup de baffeur Gojyo qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ce dernier s'évanouit, Sanzo le traîna dans la chambre devant les airs ahuris de tous les clients. Arrivé dans la pièce, il le laissa à terre. Cet imbécile n'avait qu'à pas jouer !! C'était bien fait pour lui !!

Sanzo essaya de se rendormir ce qui ne fut pas facile vu qu'il était énervé.

L'aube venait de se lever quand Gojyo sentit un courant d'air frais passer dans son dos.

« MMMM…. J'ai froid…. » marmonna Gojyo.

Il tâtonna autour de lui mais ne rencontra que le vide…

Il devait vraiment être bourré hier soir pour s'être endormi par terre !!

Il se leva bon gré mal gré dans le noir, il finit par buter contre un lit.

Il s'effondra dessus en sentant un corps chaud contre lequel il se pelota, c'était bien plus agréable !! Et il s'endormit aussi sec !!

Le lendemain, Hakkai s'éveilla comme d'habitude le premier. Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas au contraire, il avait enfin un moment de calme et de répit entre ces trois partenaires. Goku avait enlacé l'oreiller quand il était partit, ce qui le fit rire il dormait à poings fermés. Hakkai ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son jeune compagnon adorable.

Il soupira avec attendrissement puis entreprit de se laver et de se brosser les dents.

Une fois cela fait, il partit déjeuner. Sanzo devait être descendu, c'était lui aussi un matinal. Il devait être en train de lire un journal en fumant une clope et en buvant bière même de bon matin.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne trouver personne dans l'auberge.

Hakkai prit son déjeuner tranquillement, cela arrivait de ne pas se réveiller après tout !!

Il s'attendait à voir le moine descendre alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner. Comme rien ne se passait et qu'il était légèrement inquiet, il décida d'aller voir dans la chambre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entra de trouver Gojyo profondément endormi serrant de près Sanzo aussi endormi que ce dernier.

Cette scène tira un sourire à Hakkai qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Mais il était heureux pour Sanzo et Gojyo, cela pouvait s'avérer bénéfique s'ils se mettaient ensemble. Après tout, il savait de quoi il parlait, il en avait fait l'expérience avec Goku et était très heureux d'être avec le singe.

Le petit rire d'Hakkai tira Sanzo de son profond sommeil. Hakkai préféra se retirer, il connaissait suffisamment le moine pour savoir que ce dernier détestait être vu en position délicate. Hakkai estima que dormir avec un homme pouvait fort bien être mis dans cette catégorie. Il regagnait tranquillement sa chambre quand il entendit le moine crier.

« FOUS MOI LE CAMP !!!!!!!!!! ESPECE de KAPA PERVERS !! » cria Sanzo.

Voilà une journée qui ne démarrait pas sous les meilleurs hospices estima Hakkai.

Il ferait peut être bien d'aller voir sinon il risquait de trouver l'homme aux cheveux carmins en miettes.

Sanzo avait entendu un rire, il se réveilla car il sentait quelque chose de chaud contre lui, en plus c'était lourd !! Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Gojyo contre lui.

Il cria aussitôt, que faisait-il contre lui ? Dans son lit en plus ??

Gojyo fut réveillé par un cri strident qui résonna dans ses oreilles, c'était tout proche.

Sanzo tapait sur la tête de Gojyo avec l'oreiller qu'il avait saisi. Gojyo avait osé dormir avec lui !! Il allait le payer !! Et au prix fort encore !!

Gojyo se protégeait comme il pouvait de la pluie de coups qu'il recevait. Sa patience étant très limitée, il bloqua d'une main le coup que Sanzo s'apprêtait à lui donner.

Sanzo était interloqué !! Et pour cause, Gojyo avait bloqué sa main en l'air et ne semblait pas outre mesure troublé ou gêné.

Gojyo renversa Sanzo sous lui essayant par ce biais de l'empêcher d'agir. Ce n'était pas un faire-valoir !! Il n'était pas comme le singe qui ne réagissait pas !!

Hakkai les trouva ainsi : Gojyo assit en tailleur sur Sanzo. Il rougit, ce n'était qu'une dispute entre amoureux après tout !! Il s'en retourna, il n'avait rien à faire dans cette chambre.

Sanzo était complètement rouge, il était sous Gojyo, le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire !!

Il essayait de se dégager en vain, Gojyo était plus fort que lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas être dans le même lit que moi !! » répliqua Sanzo en colère.

« C'était donc ça !! » dit Gojyo en relâchant la main de Sanzo en faisant bien attention que ce dernier ne le frappa pas à nouveau. « Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !! Et puis dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a assommé hier ?? Je me suis retrouvé en pleine nuite par terre, tu reconnaîtras qu'il y a plus confortable comme situation !! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé je te signale !! » cria Sanzo en saisissant un oreiller et en le plaquant de force sur le nez de Gojyo.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du semi youkai, il l'éjecta hors du lit et s'enfuit.

Gojyo n'y comprenait rien, mais pourquoi donc le moine s'était-il comporté ainsi ??

Quant à Sanzo, il se dirigeait en courant vers la douche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais la présence de Gojyo, son souffle, l'avait rendu tout chose. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour le calmer et lui remettre les idées en place.

Quand Goku se leva, il trouva l'atmosphère qui régnait entre Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo très lourde. Personne ne parlait et tous semblaient de très mauvaise humeur.

Goku s'approcha d'Hakkai et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Aussitôt, Hakkai, qui ne savait que faire, retrouva le sourire.

Après le déjeuner, les quatre compagnons repartirent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt, Hakkai conduisait comme d'habitude.

Soudain, une tornade se leva. Ils décidèrent de trouver un coin tranquille pour s'abriter, c'était trop dangereux de circuler par un temps pareil.

Mais la tornade fut plus rapide qu'eux. La voiture se trouva prise dedans et s'envola vers les cieux. Les quatre compagnons qui avaient affrontés bien des monstres se trouvèrent soudain démunis face à cet évènement naturel violent.

Goku prit Hakkai dans ses bras pour le protéger. Gojyo comprenant qu'ils couraient tous un danger mortel se saisit de Sanzo pour le plaquer au fond du siège tandis que d'un coup de volant, il essayait de les sortir de cette situation.

Au bout de quelques instants, aidé par Sanzo qui maintenait avec lui le volant à gauche, ils firent sortir la voiture de la tornade. Celle-ci commença à retomber brusquement vers le sol.

Gojyo plaqua Sanzo contre lui et lui protégeant la tête, en attendant le choc.

La chute fut brutale et l'arrivée plus encore… Tout le monde s'évanouit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gojyo se réveilla, il allait avoir une bosse, et quelque chose de joli !! Il regarda autour de lui, il vit sous lui Sanzo, il vérifia la respiration de ce dernier, tout allait bien, le moine était vivant.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace de la jeep, ni d'Hakkai ni de Goku.

« Où peuvent-ils bien être ? » demanda Gojyo inquiet.

En entendant la voix de Gojyo, Sanzo se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Il vit son compagnon qui le regardait.

« Ca va Sanzo ? » demanda un rien inquiet Gojyo.

Le moine le regarda dans les yeux, il ne vit que de l'inquiétude et aucune trace d'ironie.

« Ca peut aller » avoua ce dernier. « Où sont les autres ?? »

« Je me posais justement la question ».

« Il faut se mettre à leur recherche » ordonna Sanzo.

Pour une fois, Gojyo n'émit pas de protestation concernant les ordres, au contraire, il aida Sanzo à se lever en lui tendant une main.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur progression.

Loin de là, Hakkai et Goku avaient aussi repris connaissance et eux aussi, ils ne retrouvèrent pas leur compagnon. Ils décidèrent se faire des signaux de fumée afin de se retrouver connaissant Sanzo, il savait que le moine partirait à leur recherche. Cela ne servait à rien de se disperser, autant les aider comme ils pouvaient. Ils constatèrent que la tornade s'éloignait d'eux.

Cela faisait deux heures que Gojyo et Sanzo marchaient, ils atteignirent enfin le bout de la forêt et se trouvèrent près d'un lac. Ils décidèrent de se reposer quelques temps.

Alors que Sanzo remplissait la gourde pour plus de sécurité – qui sait quand il retrouvait de l'eau ?- il entendit un cri.

Il se retourna et poussa aussi un hurlement ce qui attira l'attention de Gojyo qui faisait quelques brasses.

Sanzo tomba sur ses fesses quand il vit ce qui criait : c'était un enfant à ne pas en douter vu la taille, simplement, elle ne ressemblait en rien à un humain. Sa peau était couverte de fourrure, c'était une fillette chat qui poussait un cri perçant. Elle fit tomber sa jarre et s'enfuit en courant en laissant les deux humains aussi stupéfaits et surpris qu'elle.

« Sanzo ? Ca va ? » demanda Gojyo qui avait accouru au signal du moine.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était d'après toi ? » demanda le moine qui n'en revenait pas.

« Aucune idée, je pensais que justement tu pourrais me donner la réponse mais je vois que tu es aussi perplexe que moi. »

« On aurait dit un chat »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir mais tu étais plus proche de moi ».

« Il n'y a pas d'homme chat ici !! » cria Sanzo qui voulait comprendre.

Il saisit brutalement Gojyo par le col de son tee-shirt.

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?? » hurla le moine qui paniquait.

Gojyo comprit que cette vision avait effrayé le moine, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi être effrayé.

En voyant que le moine était complètement déboussolé, Gojyo l'enlaça et décida d'employer la manière forte pour le faire taire : il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Sanzo n'en revenait pas. Gojyo l'embrassait.

Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il trouvait cela très agréable !!

Tellement agréable qu'il avait envie que cela continue et que cela ne s'arrête pas.

Le moine pressa alors ses lèvres contre celle de Gojyo.

Le kappa, surpris, ne comprenait pas tout mais cela était agréable, il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme sexy vous embrassait après tout !! Il trouvait Sanzo sexy !! Il était tombé sur la tête.

Les deux hommes continuaient à s'embrasser en tâtonnant avec douceur, chacun goûtant pleinement la saveur des lèvres de l'autre.

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent alertés. Sanzo prit son pistolet et Gojyo son arme. En effet, les deux hommes se trouvaient entourés de plusieurs hommes-chats.

Ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux, tout résistance fut vaine et ils furent capturés.

Ils furent ligotés et emmenés dans des filets suspendus comme si c'était de vulgaires fruits.

Gojyo et Sanzo observèrent avec attention le paysage saisissant la moindre chance de s'évader ce qui semblait quasi impossible vu la situation.

Les étranges êtres qui ressemblaient en tout point à des chats sauf qu'ils avaient une taille humaine et qu'ils se tenaient debout, les trimballèrent jusqu'au village.

Ce dernier était composé de huttes de bois et de paille, les habitants du village habillés en lin les regardaient avec curiosité.

La capture des deux humains provoqua des rumeurs dans tous le villages, toutes les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards sortirent de leurs huttes afin d'observer les proies.

On les amena au centre du village et on les attacha les mains derrière à un poteau en bois. Quelques villageois entreprirent de commencer à leur jeter des ordures et des fruits pourris au visage. On les laissa là alors que les enfants se moquaient d'eux sans boire ni manger et au soleil. Alors qu'ils étaient dans cette situation fort inconfortable, il fallait bien avouer, Gojyo et Sanzo en profitèrent pour observer où ils avaient atterri.

Ce ne pourrait qu'être utile ! !

Ils constatèrent tout de suite qu'ils étaient les seuls humains et que les créatures les regardaient avec attention mais surtout avec crainte.

La preuve en était qu'à chaque fois qu'on leur jetait un objet, ils le faisaient de loin.

Un jeune guerrier, armé d'une lance, s'approcha et jeta une pierre qui frappa Sanzo. Aussitôt, du sang jaillit d e sa tempe et commença à couler le long de sa joue.

« Arrêtez ! ! ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! ! C'est facile de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit ! ! Surtout qu'il ne peut pas de défendre ! ! » cria Gojyo en colère.

« Gojyo…. »

Le fait qu'ils parlent fit planer un long silence au centre du village.

Une fillette avec une jupe en coton se serra encore plus contre sa mère qui transportait une jarre d'eau.

« Maman, j'ai peur ! ! Ils parlent ! ! » pleurnicha la fillette.

Sanzo et Gojyo furent aussi surpris qu'elle. Eux aussi ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les créatures parlent. Après cet incident, on les ignora.

Le village était composé de huttes, il y avait des cultures et des potagers. Du poisson séchait sur une barre en bois tranquillement.

Les créatures devaient être intelligentes, le système de canalisation apportant l'eau aux cultures le prouvait amplement. Les femmes s'occupaient de l'agriculture, de la cuisine et filaient les vêtements. Ils constatèrent aussi que les guerriers montaient avec attention la garde comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose.

Les deux hommes se taisaient, ils préféraient économiser leurs forces.

La nuit tomba sans que la situation change. Ils finirent par s'endormir, ils trouveraient très certainement une solution pour s'enfuir demain.

Le lendemain, on leur nettoya le visage à coup de jarre d'eau froide ce qui fit grincer les dents de Sanzo puis on les traîna dans la plus grande et la plus haute hutte du village qui s'avéra être celle du chef.

Ce dernier avait une fourrure très épaisse et rousse, il tenait une grosse masse. A ses cotés, il y avait plusieurs guerriers.

On les fit s'agenouiller de force puis s'asseoir. Un vieil homme-chat qui se déplaçait à l'aide d'un bâton arriva, il tourna autour d'eux en murmurant des paroles et en leur jetant une poudre, comme s'il voulait les exorciser.

Cela fait, il s'assit aux pieds du chef qui prit la parole.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans notre village ?? » ordonna brusquement le chef.

Gojyo et Sanzo se regardèrent, d'un commun accord, ce serait Sanzo qui parlerait.

« Nous avons atterrit ici par erreur » commença le moine.

« Je ne vous crois pas !! » hurla le vieillard qui se révéla être un sorcier en se redressant. « Ce sont des envoyés des hommes-chiens !! »

Gojyo lança un long regard interrogatif à Sanzo qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier son ignorance totale.

« Nous ignorons tout de ces hommes-chiens !! » affirma Gojyo qui sentait comme une tension entre les deux tribus. Ce pourrait-il que les deux tribus s'affrontent ?? Après tout ne disait-on pas s'entendre comme chien et chat ?? C'était peut-être vrai dans ce monde ?? Cela valait le coup de proclamer son innocence.

« Menteur !! » hurla le vieillard.

« Nous ne vous croyons pas !! De plus, c'est bien la première fois que nous voyons des créatures comme vous !! Qui êtes-vous ?? » demanda le chef en posant une jambe sur l'autre.

« Nous sommes des humains » expliqua Sanzo.

« Des humains ?? Jamais entendu parler !! D'où venez-vous ?? »

« Ce serait plutôt à nous de poser la question » l'interrompit Gojyo. « Vous ne connaissez pas les humains mais nous n'avons jamais vu de créatures comme vous !! »

L'un des guerriers le fit taire en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui fit plier de douleur l'homme carmin.

« Gojyo !! » cria Sanzo qui essaya de se rapprocher de son compagnon pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

« Silence vous deux !! Toi le blond, tu parleras !! » ordonna le chef.

« Bien, mais ne lui faites pas de mal !! » implora le moine en désignant de la tête Gojyo plié en deux.

Le chef acquiesça et fit signe à Sanzo de poursuivre.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?? » demanda le moine.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de créatures comme vous !! »

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, c'est aussi la première fois pour moi » répliqua le moine ironiquement.

« Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas au service des hommes-chiens ? » demanda encore une fois le chef soucieux.

« C'est la première fois que nous vous voyons, nous cherchons nos compagnons. Nous sommes tombés par hasard au bord de ce lac où vous nous avez capturés ».

Le chef se leva et tourna en rond.

« Je vois… » commença t-il.

« Il ne faut pas les écouter, ce sont des espions !! Tuons-les !! » ordonna le vieillard.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

« Les ennemis sont là !! » cria une voix.

« Nous nous occuperons de vous plus tard !! Mes guerriers, trempons nos lances dans leur sang !! Elles ont soif !! » hurla le chef.

« Allons-y !! » hurlèrent en cœur les hommes chats en brandissant leurs lances vers le ciel.

Ils coururent tous vers l'extérieur, même le vieux sorcier.

Sanzo se pencha vers Gojyo.

« Gojyo ?? ! » fit le moine inquiet.

Gojyo se retourna pour faire face au moine en grimaçant.

« Ca ira !! Il faut qu'on profite de l'occasion pour s'enfuir !! C'est notre seule chance !! Ils ne sont pas prêts de nous croire !! « dit avec conviction le kappa.

« Tu as raison. Essayons de nous détacher » 

Gojyo récupéra un couteau et avec les pieds il entreprit de couper les liens du moine, au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent longues, ils furent libres.

Des cris s'entendaient dehors, ils prirent leurs armes et décidèrent de s'enfuir au plus vite. Le spectacle qui les attendait à l'extérieur était effrayant et terrifiant.

Ils virent que des hommes à l'allure de chiens, les hommes-chiens à ne pas en douter, essayaient d'envahir le village. Les vieillards et les enfants s'étaient réfugiés dans une caverne. Les femmes aidaient les hommes en leur fournissant des armes : pierres, lances, flèches. Elles se chargeaient aussi de soigner les blessés. Quelques unes étaient avec les hommes et se battaient avec des lances sur les palissades qu'avait remarqué hier les deux hommes.

La bataille faisait rage, tout n'était que cliquetis d'armes, sangs, hurlements. Sanzo et Gojyo virent que les hommes-chats devraient s'en sortir. Ils étaient bien organisés et il y avait moins de blessés ou de morts de leurs côtés que celui de leurs adversaires mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traîner. Il fallait fuir.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils couraient quand ils virent qu'ils étaient poursuivis par des hommes chiens qui leur tiraient des flèches.

L'une des flèches atteignit Sanzo en bas de la jambe, il s'écroula car il ne pouvait plus marcher.

« SANZO !! » hurla Gojyo.

A la grande surprise du moine, le kappa se mit entre lui et leurs poursuivants.

Il grimaça de douleur, sa cheville était atteinte.

« Il faut partir d'ici !! » affirma le moine. « Laisse-moi !! »

« Hors de question !! » répliqua Gojyo.

Les hommes-chiens arrivèrent sur eux, ils étaient trois et ils ricanèrent en les voyant ainsi.

Gojyo sortit aussitôt son arme et les affronta. Après un dur combat, il les mit tous à terre.

Il se précipita vers Sanzo à terre.

« Ca va ?? Sanzo ?? »

« Je suis atteint à la cheville !! Je ne peux pas marcher !! » répliqua le moine.

« Qu'à ne cela tienne, je vais te porter sur mon dos ! »

Gojyo commença à mettre Sanzo sur son dos.

« Gojyo, fais vite, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent !! » lui cria le moine.

Gojyo se mit aussitôt à courir vers la foret, ils auraient plus de chances de distancer leurs poursuivants à couverts.

Ils reprirent leur course.

« Tu sais où il faut aller ? ? » demanda Gojyo au bout d'un moment.

« Aucune idée mais très certainement loin d'ici ! ! » répliqua le moine.

« Arrêtez ! ! » dit une voix.

Gojyo et Sanzo s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, ils virent le sorcier chat qui se tenait devant eux avec un bâton.

Le dit sorcier commença à agiter son bâton en murmurant d'étranges paroles qui semblaient ne pas avoir de sens. Au bout d'un moment, un esprit vert sortit du bâton : l'esprit était un chat géant.

Il se matérialisa devant le vieillard qui lui cria « Attaque ! »

Le félin bondit aussitôt sur Gojyo qui tomba à terre avec Sanzo.

Le moine saisit son arme et tira dans l'apparition.

Les balles le traversèrent sans avoir aucun effet.

« Merde ! ! » cria Sanzo.

Quant à Gojyo, il se saisit de son arme et commença à s'occuper du monstre.

Ils s'aperçurent vite que leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur la bête.

Gojyo avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter la bête. Cette dernière finit par le griffer, du sang jaillit du bras de Gojyo. Le monstre se lécha les babines satisfait.

« Gojyo ! ! » cria Sanzo qui était à terre. Sa blessure à la cheville le faisait toujours souffrir et il ne pouvait pas rester debout.

« Ca va Gojyo ? ? » demanda le moine follement inquiet.

L'homme aux cheveux carmins haletait, du sang s'échappait de son bras.

« Ca va aller ! ! Ce n'est pas un foutu monstre qui va me faire la peau ! ! » répliqua le kappa en faisant un clin d'œil à Sanzo.

« BAKA ! ! » cria le moine anxieux.

Sanzo ne savait que faire, il voulait l'aider. Il se mit à réfléchir et observa le vieillard qui semblait en méditation et continuait d'agiter son bâton.

Ce dernier avait d'étranges inscriptions qui brillaient par moment, il y avait aussi des fleurs et des rubans. Le plus étrange était que le bâton était surmonté d'un crâne d'un homme-chat.

Ce bâton l'intriguait, il dégageait du pouvoir.

Sanzo décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et tira avec son pistolet sur le bâton. Le sorcier lâcha aussitôt l'instrument et s'arrêta de psalmodier, le chat géant disparut aussitôt en une volute de fumée. Sans demander son reste, le sorcier s'enfuit.

Gojyo accourut auprès de Sanzo et l'aida à se relever.

« Quelle idée de génie le moine ! ! Comment tu as su que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ? ? » demanda Gojyo intrigué.

« Je n'en savais rien mais ce sont ces étranges lueurs sur le bâton qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille » avoua Sanzo.

« En tout cas, c'est efficace ! ! ».

Ils entendirent du bruit. Ils virent le sorcier avec une vingtaine d'hommes-chats, le sorcier montrait les humains avec son bâton.

« Les voilà ! ! Tuez-les ! » ordonna t-il.

« Fuyons ! ! » cria Sanzo.

Sans demander leur reste, Gojyo mit Sanzo sur son dos et entreprit de semer leurs poursuivants en allant à travers la forêt.

Cela s'avéra bien vite une mauvaise idée car les hommes-chats connaissaient la forêt et gagnaient du terrain.

Ils finirent par sortir du bois et se retrouvèrent bientôt au bord d'une pente.

« Regarde Sanzo !! Le cyclone ! » dit Gojyo en montrant la rafale de vent non loin de là.

« Il faut y aller ! ! Avec de la chance, ils auront peur d'être emportés et nous laisserons tranquille ! ! » dit le moine.

Le kappa acquiesça puis dévala la pente, son précieux fardeau sur le dos et se précipita vers la tornade. Les hommes-chats hésitèrent un moment ce qui leur permit de reprendre de l'avance sur leurs poursuivants.

Arrivés devant le cyclone, Gojyo posa Sanzo, qui devait s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas tomber. Que pouvait-il faire ? ? ?

« Tu es prêt ?? Allons dans ce cyclone ! ! C'est le seul moyen de s'échapper ! !» demanda le rouquin en regardant Sanzo dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas.. » hésita le moine en détournant le regard.

Le carmin se saisit de ses lèvres et l'embrassa en le tenant contre lui.

« Je suis prêt à te suivre où tu veux mon moine perverti !! » affirma Gojyo.

Sanzo soupira puis hocha la tête. En se tenant la main, ils pénétrèrent dans le cyclone qui les emporta.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un petit lit. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Sanzo se leva le premier et tomba nez à nez sur Hakkai.

« Te voilà réveillé Sanzo !! Tu nous as fait peur !! » s'écria le jeune homme en souriant.

« Hakkai !! Comment se fait il que tu sois là ?? » fit le moine stupéfait.

«Goku et moi nous vous avons trouvé évanouis, nous avons trouvé une petite ferme pour nous reposer !! Où étions-vous donc passés ?? »

« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas !! Je veux une bière et une clope ! » réclama le moine heureux de se retrouver dans son monde et d'avoir ses compagnons sains et saufs…

Hakkai eut un sourire entendu, rien ne changeait. Il ouvrit la porte et se retira discrètement. Sanzo sentit les bras de Gojyo autour de lui, il se rappela. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Quelle serait son attitude envers le kappa ? Alors qu'il se posait tant de questions, il sentit les bras de semi-youkai autour de lui. 

"Tu devrais arrêtez de te poser des questions, le moine !! Ca nuit à ton teint !" rit Gojyo.

"La ferme !!" répliqua Sanzo.

Le kappa pervers embrassa Sanzo, le réduisant au silence. Ce dernier finit par entrouvrir les lèvres et répondit au baiser de ce dernier. Seul comptait le moment présent, ils auraient le temps de voir pour l'avenir.

FIN


End file.
